


Pearl rosary

by Zeruby



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeruby/pseuds/Zeruby
Summary: One evening a teenaged girl appears in Lux, asking a favor from Lucifer. After her arrival, a young woman comes to the bar - covered in blood. What does these two have in common and what kind of trouble did Lucifer get himself this time?





	Pearl rosary

_"They say don't let them in"_

The bouncer of Lux stared down at two females, his brows knitted together. These two were clearly underaged, yet they demanded him to let them in. He eyed them, their clothings and their person. The tanned one was wearing black top with a Kiss' logo on it, ripped dark blue jeans and army green shoes, army green jacket tugged over her other hand, and her hair was dark and short. The dark skinned girl was wearing a black shirt with skull's printed on it, red top under the black shirt, black sweatpants and black, worn shoes, and her hair was dark and curly. Both of them had brown eyes and they both had similar, determined look.

"We're not here for the drinks or drugs, dude. I need an favor from the owner" the tanned girl said, her patient clearly running thing. "I know the owner does them, regardless of ones age" she continued. The bouncer sighed and shook his head. Impatient little brat's, they just couldn't sent a message to Lucifer and wait him to contact them.

"Like I already told you..." he started, but was cut off by a woman's voice.

"Is there a problem?" a woman asked, appearing next to the startled bouncer.

"Ah, Mazikeen. Yes, these two are underaged and they say they _'need to see Lucifer'_ because she" the man nods towards the tanned girl "has some favor she needs to ask from him" The woman, Mazikeen, turns to the two girls and stares them for a second.

"And what kind of favor would two girls need? Unlimited amount of money, makeup, clothes...? Or a boyfriend? Well, girls, I can tell you that Lucifer has no time for such things, so you can take your leave now" she mocks them. The dark skinned girl squint's her eyes dangerously at her, while the other takes an step towards the two adult's.

"Do believe me, _Mazikeen_, if I'd needed any of those things, I would take 'em myself. I don't need some fancy guy throwing money at me or giving me a mountain of clothes" the tanned girl growled, her eyes taking an hint of anger she was trying to keep at pay. Mazikeen look at her, and smiled._ Well_, she thought, _this girls has a spirit._

"Then what it is you might want from Lucifer?" she asks, leaning close to the girl. She squints her eyes, before answering.

"I have heard, that there lives an devil in here, and I need to ask an favor from this devil. A favor to punish an sertain, very dangerous man" Mazikeen stares at the girl in amusement. She had heard... And she actually believed...? And she _actually_ wanted help from him? Oh, this had turned interesting in mere few seconds.

"Why don't you just call to the cop's about this 'dangerous man'?" she asks, hardly even trying to hide the amusment from her voice. The tanned girl wrinkle's her nose and lifts her head a little, loocking down at Mazikeen.

"Because they are cop's, and they fail at their jobs miserably" she answered truthfully, and Mazikeen had to let the grin grow on her face. The girl clearly didn't like cops. "So, may I now see Lucifer Morningstar?"

Mazzikeen looked at her up and down, before nodding and then glancing at the other girl.

"You may follow me, but your friend has to wait outside" she says and then turns, expecting the girl to follow her. And she does, after sharing a look with her friend. And while the other girl went in the Lux, the dark skinned girl sighed and decided to wait her friend over the corner of the big building.

_"Close your eyes and clear your thoughts again"_

She stood in elevator, next to Mazikeen. Her eyes were closed for a few seconds and when she opened them, she noted that the woman next to her was staring down at her. She was a head smaller than the woman was, which wasn't surprising.

"We're here" she says and seconds later the elevator stops, the doors opening to big, dark room, where different colored lights pointed here and there every few seconds. Mazikeen steps out, the girl right behind her. They walk in the room, and heading to a piano where a man was playing a I will survive. The girl wanted to roll her eyes, it fit her and her friend's situation way too well. Mazikeen stopped next to the bar counter and the girl next to her, still eyeing Lucifer.

Then Lucifer's eyes lift from the piano and landed on Mazikeen and her, and while he kept on singing and playing, his brow knitted together and he stared at them. Mazikeen, who also had noted Lucifer staring at them, turned her gaze to the girl next to her and then turned back to Lucifer - a silent way to tell the man that the girl wanted to talk to him. After he finished the song and bowed to the cheering people, he headed to Mazikeen and the girl.

"Maze, care to tell me why there is an teenager in my bar?" Lucifer asked as he quickly sent an look to the bartender.

"I just helped her in, she can tell the rest herself" Mazikeen says and wanderes off. After she had disappeared to the crowd, Lucifer addressed the girl, a shot in his hand.

"So, care to tell me why you are here, miss?" he asks. Light brown eyes meet his and Lucifer sees the inner battle the girl is going inside her head. So, she was in a trouble of something and had most likely brought them here in Lux with her.

"I need an favor and I've heard that you are the guy who might be able to help me" she says and Lucifer uplifts his brows. Help her, she says? Well what else would've wanted expect the free entrence to Lux and some alcohol?

"Well, you are right. I usually do grant people favor's. But I usually also know their names" Lucifer says, drinking the glass empty and placing it on the bar counter, the bartender filling it right away. The girl had eyed the glass, then the bartender. When she went to serve other customer, the girl turned her eyes back to Lucifer.

"My name is Kara Frost. I... I really hope you can help me" she says. For a moment Lucifer just looks at her. He knew that she was going to say something else, before wishing for him to help her. And whatever it was relevant for her business, Lucifer wasn't sure and didn't even care.

"Very well, Kara. What can I do for you?" he asks, not entirely sure what kind of favor he could do for a teenager. Or if it was even something 'important' or just something what kids in her age wanted.

"Well, what I really need you to do is..." she paused and took a breath, closing her eyes for a second. She was suddenly nervous, Lucifer noted. "What I really need you to do is to punish a man called Noah Waters" Lucifer let out a laugh when he heard the name. _NoahWaters?!_ This couldn't be just a coincidence! The look Kara sent to him stopped some of his laugh, but didn't take the grin from his face.

"I'm sorry, but surely you are kidding. _Noah Waters?_ Is it somesort of code name or did his parent's have bit of good imagination?" Lucifer asked and laughed, before drinking the second shot of whiskey. Kara still glared at him.

"Well, whatever. Why do I need to punish this Noah? What has he done to you that you seek my help?" Lucifer asks, looking into Kara's eyes and tilting his head a little. Kara shifts uncorftably and glances around her.

"He is a monster, not some guy who builded a ship and made a circus in there" she grumbled. Lucifer uplifts his brow and had an inner laugh. He hadn't heard that before. "He is torturing my mother, and literally anyone who stands on his way. I don't even know how many people he has killed. He runs undeground business, guns, drugs...." Lucifer listened to her and finally, when he had heard enough, lifted his hand.

"So, all you want is, that I punish some underground boss, who does what all of them do?" Lucifer asks and takes a new glass over his hand. Kara bite her lip and turned her gaze to the crowd over the dance floor, at the tables...

"No... Well... Yes... But you don't understand! He is my father and...." Kara started, but didn't get to finish when a bloodied customer ran in the bar, the other's around her starting to scream in horror. Lucifer straightened himself from the bar counter and stared at the woman, while Kara stared at her, alarmed. Then Lucifer ran to her, taking her by shoulder's.

"What happened?!" he asked, alarmed.

"Shooting... There were men shooting by the street..." was all she could say before collapsing to Lucifer's arms, dead or unconcious, no-one knew for sure.

_"But when I'm all alone, they show up on their own"_

Kara stood still, staring at the scene before her. The woman had blood over her white dress, on her hair and legs. She had been shot to her hand, thig and one bullet had scratched her side. Adrenaline had taken her this was, but probably the schock of the event and running to the bar had worne her out.

"You need to go!" a distant voice called next to Kara, a voice she knew, but she couldn't move or do anything. The scene had set something off her, sent some distant horror to her mind and she had petrified.

"Hey, girl! The cops will be here soon and you can't be here!" Mazikeen's voice called and now Kara seemed to come of to her dace and turned to the woman. But she couldn't think of herself or the cops. Her thoughts went to her friend waiting for her outside.

"My friend's still outside. Tara's still outside" her voice came out breathless, full of panic. Mazikeen cursed, and then she pulled the girl with her to Lucifer's apartment, out of the bar and out of sight of the cops. The girl clearly couldn't take care of herself in her current state, so it was better keep her safe and hidden from the cops. She wasn't struckling much, when Mazikeen took her to the bedroom, and pushing her to the closet.

"Stay there until me or Lucifer come to look for you" she ordered, before closing the door. Was it a good idea to hid her in the closet? Absolutly not. But she didn't have the time to look for a beter place for her and the closet had been the first place she had thought of. When Mazikeen entered the bar, Lucifer shot an look for her.

"The girl is hiding in your closet. She was a bit shaken for that" Mazikeen whispers to Lucifer, nodding towards the woman laying on the ground. Lucifer nods and makes an mental note to question the girl about few things when this all would be over.


End file.
